A centon wedding
by wwe4everever
Summary: The big day is finally here. John and Randy get married.
1. Chapter 1: I do

Randy was pacing back and forth when his brother walked in. "Randy what are you doing?"

Randy was in his boxers. "I'm freaking out Bret."

Bret smiled and walked over to him. "Why aren't you dressed everyone is waiting for you?"

Randy sat down. "Look at me I'm sweating like crazy. I'm so nervous Bret."

Bret walked over to him and placed both hands on his shoulder. "Randy everything is going to be ok."

Randy buried his face in his hands. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Randy just breathe alright." Bret kept telling him.

"I can't" Randy jumped up and he started to breathe quicker.

"Randy just breathe." Bret said.

"I...I...Can't...John." Randy gasps out.

Bret ran to get John.

Randy heard John yelling his name and he ran and closed the door. "Wait" He said still breathing hard.

John started banging on it. "Randy open the door!" John yelled.

Randy leaned again the door. "It's back luck to...see...me."

John stopped banging on the door. "Okay then just listen to my voice."

Randy nodded "Okay.

"Sit on the floor and put your head between you're legs and take deep breaths." John told him.

Randy did what John asked.

"Okay now I want you to picture us on our honeymoon. We're in Hawaii sitting on the edge of the beach watching the wave's crash and the sun rise. You're lying between my legs and I'm running my hand alone you're stomach. The cool wind blows and you shiver so I grab a blanket and throws it around my shoulders. Moving closer to you I wrap my arms around you and pull you close to me."

Randy started to breathe slower and he lifts up his head. His head leaned back against the door and he closed his eyes.

John continued "I'm kissing your neck and still running my hand alone your chest. I whisper in your ear that I love you and I always will. As the sun rises higher you tell me that you love me too and you always will."

Randy smiles

John keeps going. "Just as the sun is almost up I take you hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. The water getting closer and closer until we feel it at our feet. You jump up because it's cold."

Randy let out a laugh.

John stops and smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Are we going to Hawaii for our honeymoon?" Randy asked feeling a lot better but not telling John.

John chuckled "Well it was suppose to be a surprise but yeah we are."

Randy slowly stood up and took a deep breathe. "I have to get ready."

John sighed "So now that you're ok I can leave."

Randy started to get dressed. "No, just stay here and talk to me."

John waved Bret off and sat on the floor against the door. "Ok so I have something to tell you something. Bret and the others told that they were going to give us something but he wouldn't tell me. What do you think it might be?"

"Maybe it's a car or something. If it is I hope the give us two instead of him." Randy said still getting dressed.

John laughed

Five minutes later John stood at the alter waiting for Randy. After what felt like an eternity Randy appeared at the entrance.

As the music played Randy walked down the isle. He looked at some of the people in the audience and saw his old friends and family. He then looked at John and smiled. Once he was at the alter John took his hands.

"Breathe" John told him.

Randy nodded and smiled.

The audience all too their seats. The pastor cleared. "We are gathered here to day in the house of the lord to bring together Randy and John. I've understood that John has written his own vows so John you may recite it."

John smiled and swallowed "Well Randy and I have been together since high school and we've been through a lot. A while back I lost my brother Matthew Cena and Randy was there for me. He was always there for me not matter what. The first time I laid my eyes on him I knew that I was going to marry him one day and here we are. Randy you are an amazing person and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Making you laugh, comforting you when you're upset just being you're best friend. You are my life Randy and I really don't know what I'd do without you and I want to spend every minute of our lives after this calling you my husband." He pulled out a golden wedding band and put it on Randy's finger. "And with this ring I pledge my love and loyalty you."

Teary eyed Randy smiled.

"Randy would you like to say anything?" The pastor asked.

Randy looked at the pastor then back at John. "I didn't know that we were writing our vows."

John smiled "That's okay Randy."

Randy sighed "No it's not" He looked back at the pastor. "Um can I just say what's on my mind?"

The pastor nodded "Sure son."

Randy smiled and sighed. "Okay we'll we've had some bad times and we've had some good time in our many years together. I use to always tell myself that I didn't deserve you. I didn't know why someone like you would want me. In high school I was a total nerd but you didn't see me like everyone else did. You saw me as a person and I loved that you did. You made me feel safe and loved." He started to cry. "And I'm so happy that you in my life. You are my everything John and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you calling me your husband." He released John's hand and wiped his face. Taking his hand back he sniffled. "And I want to thank you for always being there for me." He pulled out the other wedding band and put it on John's finger. "And with this ring I also pledge my love and loyalty too you."

"Okay then" The pastor said. "John Felix Anthony Cena do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in holey matchermoney, in sickness and in health, for richer for poor, till death does you part?"

John smiled "I do."

The pastor then turned to Randy. "And do you Randall Keith Orton take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in holey matchermoney, in sickness and in health, for richer for poor, till death does you part?"

Randy nodded "I do."

He smiled "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Randy and John then shared a very loving kiss together. The room erupted in applauses and screaming. They pulled back and hand in hand walked back down the isle as flower pedals were being thrown at them. They got into the limo that was outside and waved everyone off before leaving.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up at a park. They saw everyone there already there waiting for them. John looked over at his new husband. "So Mr. Randall Keith Orton Cena are you ready to start our new lives?" He held out his hand.

Randy took his hand and smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

John opened the door and he and Randy got out. When the walked into one the patio floor the people started cheering again.

John's father went up to the microphone. "Well now that the newly married couple is here I would like to make a toast. To John and Randy, John over the years I've watched you grow into a bright young man and I'm so proud of you. Randy you've been with us for a long time now and you're like a son to me. I love you and I know that your mother is looking down on you and she's smiling. John I know how close you and Matthew were and I know that he would have loved to be here to see this day but something tells me that he is here right now." He held up his glass. "To John and Randy may you have a long beautiful life together?" Everyone cheered them. "Oh and now it's time for them to share there first dance as a married couple."

The music started playing and John turned to Randy and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Randy smiled "Yes you may."

As randy and John danced people looked on. They turned and dipped and kissed each other. Other people then joined in and soon the floor was full of people.

Later that night

Randy was sitting on a swing looking at his husband as he chatted with his family.

"Hey" Said Bret walking over to him.

He smiled "Het Bret."

Bret sat down next to him. "So how does it feel to be a married man?"

Randy chuckled "It feels good."

"I'm so happy for you Randy. John's dad was right mom would have loved to have been here." Bret said.

Randy nodded "Yeah I know."

"Well it's getting late. Shouldn't you two be getting out of here before you miss your flight?" Bret said looking at his watch.

"Yeah" Randy got up "I guess this is it."

Bret shrugged and got up. "For now we'll see each other soon." He hugged his brother. "I love you bro."

Randy smiled "I love you too."

7:37 John and Randy were all packed and on their way to the airport.

"So are we really going to Hawaii?" Randy asked.

John nodded "Yes we are."

A/N Read and Review

I will write two more chapters after this. One will be called A CENTON HONEYMOON and the other will be about their move to a new house as said in my other story CURIOUSITY KILLED THE RELATIONSHIP.


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon

John and Randy just arrived in Hawaii early the next morning and they were on their way to John's place. When they reached the house John helped a blindfold Randy out of the car and up to the front door. "Okay are you ready?"

Randy nods. "Yeah I'm ready."

John removes the blindfold. "Here we are."

"Oh my god John it's beautiful." Randy took in the beautiful beach house. "I can't believe that were going to spend the rest of...wait how long are we here for exactly?"

John wrapped his arms around his husband. "Just for the weekend and before you say anything I know its Friday and we would only have Saturday and Sunday alone but I can't miss work."

"John its okay I have you for the rest of my life so I'll be just fine." Randy kissed John on the cheek. "Now come on I want to see inside."

John stopped him before he could move. "And just where do you think you're going?" John picked up Randy bridal style. "I have to carry you over the threshold."

Randy giggled as he opened the door. "Well carry on hubby."

John just smiled as he carried Randy into the house and through it. He gave Randy a tour while still holding him in his arms and he didn't put him down until he got to the bedroom when he laid him on the bed. "You know I'm glad that we stopping having sex until after our wedding night."

Randy chuckled on the bed. "If I recall correctly you begged and pleaded for me to reconsider that crazy idea."

One month ago

"What do you mean no sex?" John shrieked.

"That's what I mean." Randy went to the edge of the bed on his knees up to John. "Just think of how romantic it would be if we waited. How much hotter and better it would be for us."

John pouted. "But we aren't getting married until next month Randy and I don't think I can take three weeks of not getting to make love to you. That idea is crazy and please don't do this to me baby."

"We can do other things though." Randy said. "Will you just do this for me?"

John groaned

"I promise you that I will make it worth your while." Randy started kissing Randy on his neck. "And you know that I always come through on my promises."

"God Randy" John tilted his head to the side.

Randy sat back. "So it's that a yes?"

John stared down at him. "Fine we won't have sex until after the wedding but when that day comes I get to do whatever I want with you."

Randy let out a laugh. "Whatever you want."

Present

"Okay I might have begged a little but come on can you blame me I mean look at you." John started to remove his clothes. "You're so freaking hot that every time I see you I just want to rip your clothes off and pound into that tight little ass."

Randy smiled and started removing his clothes. "Then what's stopping you?"

John smiled and once he was fully undressed he climbed onto his husband and crashed his lips down onto his. They fought for dominance as their hands grabbed every part of each other.

Randy moaned into John's mouth. "God I want you inside me now. Forget the fingers I want you right now." Randy pleaded and moaned.

John smiled down at him. "You've been waiting for me for a month now and I'm sure you can hand on a little longer."

Randy groaned as John's hand worked him up and down. "I don't think I can Johnny. You see I been mourning you all month and now that I have you I want you inside me now before I explode."

John removed his hand and grabbed Randy's legs and pulled him down the bed. He took his own hard on in his hands and started to enter Randy. He was surprised at how easy it was to go in. "You've had something else up there to keep you this wide?"

Randy smiled "Yeah your dildo was great but it doesn't come close to you."

John started to rock his hips back and forth.

Randy was beneath him doing the same. He dropped his legs from John's shoulder and screamed out when John hit his spot. He pulled John down and kissed him fiercely before dropping his head back down. Begging John to go faster and harder. Wanting every inch of John inside. When John's skin finally meets his own he began to groan and moan with pleasure. "God John I need to...to...Fuck!" He yelled.

John knew what he wanted and he took Randy in his hands and started to pump up and down in perfect rhythm with his own movement until Randy finally came but that didn't stop John. He kept rubbing Randy's now limp cock in his hands as he felt his own erection starting to erupt. His arms started to shake and he got louder and louder but before he could do anything else Randy rolled over so he was on top.

He knew John was hurting so he starting riding John. Randy groaned when John's hand grabbed his ass pushing him deeper and deeper. He felt himself getting hard again and went to grab it but John slapped his hand away and started pumping again. A few pounds later they both came as the exact time.

After catching his breath John sat up and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. "God you were so right and you did not disappoint."

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around John's neck. "I never do." He rested his forehead against John's. "I can't believe you held out for so long."

John chuckled "I wanted our first time as a married couple to be special for you and I didn't think you like that I came too soon and ruined it for you."

Randy slowly shook his head. "You could never, trust me."

John ran his hand up Randy's arms and chest. "I still can't believe we're finally married."

Randy smiled and started to twist the ring on his finger. "Me either."

They sat in silence until John bucked up. Randy moaned "Fuck..I love it when you do that."

John chuckled and kissed Randy. "I love you Randy with all my heart."

Randy's bottom lip went inside his mouth. "I love you too."

John laid down and Randy started to extract himself from his lover who groaned causing him to smile and look back. "You know that I don't like being all sticky."

John got up "You did on my birthday."

"Because it was your birthday." Randy turned to leave but stopped. "Where was the bathroom again?"

John smiled and got up. John took a quick shower and got out leaving Randy in. He stripped down the bed and changed the sheets and covers then he made a little spot for him and Randy outside on the balcony. It was almost three and the sun would be rising soon so John thought that was a perfect time for him and Randy to start the day. After getting everything set up he stared out into the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore. He heard Randy calling him so he went back inside. Randy was wearing one of his robes and slippers and John smiled. "So you just make yourself home in my things huh."

Randy smiled "I can't help it that your things are so soft and fresh." He walked over to John and kissed him.

John took his hand. "I want to show you my favorite place to be when I'd be here." He led him out to the balcony.

Randy gasps "Wow it's so beautiful out here."

John leaned against the slide door frame. "I know."

Randy looked down and the sight on the ground. "How did you know that I was hungry?"

John shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "Because you always are after we have sex which is weird."

Randy just smiled "I can't believe you did all this for me."

John kissed him on the nose. "You're worth every bit and more. I love you Randy."

"I love you too." He kissed John once more then sat down on the blanket. "But I'm starving so let's eat."

They sat down at ate.

Later on Randy was resting between John's legs with his strong arms around his waist. Together they watched the sunrise; they heard the wind howling and the waves crashing. Randy soon fell asleep and John carried him inside and put him on bed. He got in and snuggled behind his husband and he too soon fell asleep.

Later on that day John woke up to a cold bedside. He stretched, got up and walked outside. The sun hit his face and he moaned. The sun and the wind felt good on his face. In his boxers he walked down the beach looking for his husband. After a while of searching he stops him lying on a towel on the sand with another towel covering his eyes. He walks over to him and stands in front of him, blocking the sun.

Randy groaned "Whoever you are will you please move out of the sun."

John just stood there smiling.

"Look I'm happily married and I don't wish to cheat no matter how hot you are." Randy said.

John knelt down in the sand.

Randy smiled "Thank you."

John reached out a rubbed his hand down Randy's chest and down to his swim shorts.

Randy jumped up and slapped the guy in the face but quickly regretted it as John fell on the soft sand. "John" He crawled over to him and rubbed the side that his just hit. "Are you okay?"

John smiled "Yeah, good to know you won't just sit there and let anyone touch you."

Randy removed his hand from John's face and slaps him on the chest. "What is wrong with you John? You scared the hell out of me."

John sat up still smiling. "I'm sorry you just looked so good in the sun I had to touch you."

"God you're such a freak." Randy went back over to his towel. "And why are you out here in your boxers?"

John looked down then back up. "I was looking for you."

Randy laid down and covered his face with the towel. "You still could've put on some clothes."

John smiled and got on top of Randy and started kissing down his stomach.

Randy started to moan. "John what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" John bit down on Randy's right nipple and smiled when Randy let out a strangled moan.

"It looks like you're doing something that I don't think it's appropriate for outside." Randy said moving his hand to the top of John's head.

John looked up "You didn't say that when it was burning up at the house and we got in the pool."

"Because we were in our own back yard." Randy removed the towel and looked down. "What if someone sees us?"

"Let them." John went back to kissing and sucking on every inch of Randy he could find. "You get me so freaking hot Randy." He started to pull on Randy's trunks.

Randy's eyes shot open and he pushed John away and got up. "Oh no you are not doing that to me again."

John smiled "I don't know what you're talking about."

Randy chuckled "Yes you do, I know that you were going to take off my trunks and run off with them. Leaving me standing out here in broad daylight naked."

John just smiled up at him. "I really wasn't going to do that. I just wanted to go skinny dipping with you."

"Um hum" Randy said "Then you go first." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

John sat there for a minute then got up. He looked around then pulled off his trunks and threw them at Randy. "There now it's time for you."

Randy looked down at the boxers then back at John with a smile on his face. "You know on second thought I am kind of hungry."

John turned his head when he heard people coming. "Crap give my them or someone will see."

Randy balled them up in his hands. "I thought you didn't care if someone saw you and now they can."

John reached for them but Randy moved his hands. "Randy I'm serious." Randy just shook his head and John sighed and reached for them again.

Randy moved and took a couple of steps back. "Consider this payback for throwing my trunk across the yard."

John heard a whistle coming from behind him and he covered his private part. "Okay you got your revenge now give me them back."

Randy pretended to think about it. "Hmmmm I don't think so." He ran off.

John picked up Randy's towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then ran after him. "Randy!" He yelled.

Randy was a lot faster than John was so it was very hard for John to catch up but he stopped when Randy stopped in front of him. "Say you're sorry."

Out of breath John looked down. "Ok...I'm sorry...for stealing your...trunks back at the house."

Randy nodded "Thank you but-" He ran up and pulled the towel off of John's waist. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

John then got an idea. "Fine." He looked over his shoulder and saw a group of guys playing Frisbee and he walked over to them.

Randy watched him go. The guys that were playing frisbee stopped and looked over at him. "Hey guys mind if I join you?"

Randy watched as one of the guys walked over to John. The guy was John's size and wearing little trunks. He watched as the guy looked his husband up and down. He watched as the man flirted with John and he flirted back. Then it became too much for him. He dropped John's boxers and ran off.

The guy that John was with saw him. "So I take it that's your partner?"

John nodded "Yeah just do what I said. I know you're straight and I'm happily married but I want my boxers back and when he sees another guy interested he'll give them back."

The man smiled "I don't think that will happen."

John's smile faded "Why not?"

The guy looked down. "Because he just ran off and he looked upset."

John turned back and saw his boxers on the sand. He sighed "Crap." He looked back at the man. "I got to go." He ran off and put on his boxers and ran back to the house. When he got there the door was slightly open. He opened it and walked inside. "Randy!" He yelled. Randy walked around the house but didn't see Randy. He walked up the staircase and into the bedroom. Randy was lying on the bed when he opened the door. "Hey."

Randy turned away from him. "This was suppose to be our honeymoon and you're flirting with other guys."

John leaned against the door. "You're the one who took my boxers and ran off."

Randy ignored him and got up. "Just leave me alone." He walked out to the balcony and leaned on the rail.

John pushed off the door and followed him out. "That guy was straight Randy and I wasn't into him anyway. I thought if I did that you would give me my boxers back."

Randy faced him "Well that was a real shitty way of doing it!" He yelled.

John looked down. "I'm sorry"

Randy turned away from him. "Just go away."

John ignored him and pulled a chair up behind Randy. He pulled him by his waist onto his lap.

"John let me go." Randy said trying to get free of John.

"Just listen to me first okay. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you and only you. You're my husband and the only man for me."

Randy settled down and leaned back against John. "That wasn't nice." He said pouting.

John closed his arms around Randy's waist. "I know and it won't happen again." He kissed Randy on the neck. "I love you Randall Keith Orton Cena."

Randy closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you too John Felix Anthony Cena Orton. That's a real mouth full now that I think about it."

John's arms come apart and he starts feeling all over Randy's body. His left hand sliding into Randy's swimming trunks. "You know you looked really freaking hot out there in the sun."

Randy moaned, his eyes still closed. "Don't start something you can't finish Cena."

John bit down on the bottom of his lover's neck. "Oh you know me I can never just stop when I'm with you until I've satifisted you fully."

"Then why are we still sitting here." Randy moaned out.

John stood with Randy in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He placed him on the bed and pulled his trunks off. He then did the same to his own. He kissed his lover and turned them over so he was on the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked "You want me to ride you?"

John shook his head. "No I want you inside me."

A smile appeared on Randy's face and he reached down and kissed John deeply. "You don't have to tell me twice." He started to prep John.

"No I don't want your finger I just want you." John moaned out.

"Oh impatient are we." Randy moaned out. He sat back and started to enter John.

John let out a low growl in the back of his throat. "Oh god, come on Randy I need more." The more Randy went in the louder John got. Getting use to the feel of his husband John nearly screamed but he was cut off by Randy's hand on his mouth. John opened his eyes and saw Randy smiling on top of him.

"Do you want people to think that I'm killing you?" Randy said.

John snickered under Randy's hand. He removed his hand and moved in and out. John pulled Randy closer to him and they kissed. Randy's hands on either side of John. John's hands gripped Randy's waist, his nails digging into his hips. That went over for a while until it became too much for John. He reached for his erection and started to pump it in the same rhythm as Randy's hard thrusts. Soon they both came hard so hard that they both passed out in a heap of sweat.

A little while later Randy woke up and realized he was still buried inside John. He started to pull out but that caused John to wake up.

"God Randy we just had sex and now you want to do it again, while I'm sleeping?" John said with his eyes closed.

Randy smiled "I was just pulled out I don't think I'm up for another round." He pulled out and fell next to him. "Man my arms are killing me."

John laughed "Well so is my ass."

"And so was mine earlier but I was still able to make yours sore as well." Randy got up and stretched "I can't believe were leaving tomorrow."

John ran his hand up and down Randy's back. "I know but nothing would change. We would still be having sex every night. All that would be different is Hawaii and all the happy people."

Randy looked back at John. "I love you."

John stopped, got up and kissed Randy. "I love you too."

Randy got up "Are you coming I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah." John got up and followed his husband out the room and to the bathroom.

They slept all night and didn't wake up until the next day which was 5:56 in the afternoon.

John jumped up "Damn it, Randy get up!"He yelled.

Randy stirred but didn't get up.

John pushed him onto the floor. "We're going to miss our flight!"

Randy jumped up "Why did you do that?"

"It's five forty-five." John said.

Randy got up "Why didn't the alarm go off?"

John picked up the clock. "Because someone pulled it out thinking we could use the phones which  
>were on vibrate." He walked off "Come on our flight leaves at seven and we're not even packed."<p>

John and Randy quickly packed their things and made it to the airport just as their plane was boarding. After checking their bags and getting comfortable in their seats John let out a deep breath. "What do you think would have happened if we missed our flight?"

Randy sighed "We would have caught the next one. I'm sorry about the clock John. I really thought that I took it off vibrate."

John sighed and took Randy's hand. "Don't worry we made it and everything is okay." He kissed Randy's hand. "I know it was short but I had a great honeymoon with you."

Randy smiled "Yeah so did I but it was kind of quiet. I'm glad to get back to the craziness that is everyone."

John chuckled "Yeah me too and I can't wait to get home."

Little did they know that back home their house was sold and their family bought them a new one as a wedding present.

A/N NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT THIER NEW HOME AND THE ADVENTURES THAT THEY HAVE THE FIRST FEW DAYS THERE.


	3. Chapter 3: Home sweet Home

John and Randy were at the airport waiting on Bret to get there. "Where the hell is Bret?" John said.

John sat one of his bags down and sat on it. "I don't know call him and see."

Randy sighed and pulled out his phone. Bret answered on the third ring. "Hey bro I know I'm running late but I'm on my way there now."

"Well hurry up." Randy said "I smell bad and I really need to take a shower."

"You're not lying" John said waving his arms.

Randy kicked him on the leg. "You shut up and you get here now."

He hung up the phone and looked down at John who was smiling. "I can't believe you called me stink."

John chuckled "Come on I was just kidding."

"No you weren't you were serious." Randy sat down his bag and walked off.

"Where are you going?" John asked starting to get up.

"To the bathroom!" Randy yelled still walking.

John sat back down and waited for him to come back. Ten minutes later Randy wasn't back and Bret was here. Bret got the bags and took them to the car while John went to the bathroom. When he walked in Randy was standing at the sink with a wet rag in his hands. "What are you doing?"

Randy jumped and pulled down his shirt. "Nothing." He washed his hands and started to walk pass John but he grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said and Bret's here." John said.

Randy didn't say anything he just pulled away from John and walked out the door.

John sighed and followed him out the airport and to the car.

Bret was sitting in the front seat while Randy was sitting in the back of the truck. John walked over to him. "Why are you sitting in the back when there is plenty of room for you upfront?"

"I wouldn't want to make up puke from the smell." Randy said not looking at him.

John sighed "Randy you're being ridicules." Randy didn't respond "Fine I'll ride back here with you."

"Well I don't want you to alright so just leave me alone." Randy said glaring over at him.

John stared at him before getting in the passenger's side. Shutting the door he glanced over at Bret who was looking at him. "What?"

"Something going on with you and Randy?" Bret said starting the car.

John sighed "He's mad because I said he was stank which he was but I didn't know that he was going to hurt him."

Bret smiled "Randy's very sensitive when it comes to stuff like that. He was like that before our mom died. When he uses to come home from school he was crying because someone was always making fun of him. Calling him stank and stuff like that so we stop calling him that but he was still so sensitive about that."

"Well I didn't know that." John yelled "Man I wish I would have know back then."

Bret pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

John looked back at Randy "I hope so I really don't want to spend our first day back with him mad at me."

Two hours Bret pulled up into the driveway.

John looked confused "Where are we?"

Bret smiled "Your new home." He said getting out the car.

"What are you talking about?" John said getting out of the car.

Bret followed him. "Well Randy told me that you guys planned to move away from that crazy neighbor of yours so everyone got together and bought you a new house as a wedding gift. You both can afford it and it's really close to your jobs. You guys have been through a lot so we thought you could get something in return for everything you've did for everyone else."

John smiled "I can't believe that you guys did this for us." He turned to his brother-in-law. "Thanks"

Bret nodded "Well come on lets go see your new house."

John went to the back of the trunk and woke up Randy. "Baby wake up."

Randy woke up and looked at John. "What?"

"Look" John said motioned to the house.

Randy looked at the house. "Where are we?"

John smiled "They brought us a new house as a wedding present. Can you believe it, come on lets go inside."

Randy hopped out of the trunk and followed John to the house.

John opened the door and was meeting with his and Randy's entire family.

"Hey!" Was what they heard from everyone? They came in and exchanged hugs and kiss and told the story of their honeymoon.

Randy was so glad to be back with his family because even though he was only gone for that one weekend his missed his family. He was carrying his niece in his arms looking around his new home. He walked into one of the bedrooms and looked around. "Wow this is a really big room."

"Do you like it?" John asked leaning against the door frame.

Randy looked back at him. "Yeah it's perfect."

John looked down "I'm sorry for what I said at the airport Randy I didn't mean to hurt your feeling."

Randy sighed "I know its okay." He walked up to John and kissed him. "I can't believe we're going to be living here."

John smiled "I know this place is perfect."

Randy was smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah it is perfect."

Later that night

Randy was staring out the window looking out at his huge yard. "You know I almost miss the crazy neighbor of ours."

John smiled from the bed. "You know we can always move back."

Randy snorted "Wouldn't dream of it." He turned and walked over to the bed where his husband was. "So what do you want to do on our first night here at our new home?"

John smiled "I can think of a few things."

Randy climbed up on the bed and stood over John with his legs on either side of his body. "Like what?"

John ran his hands up and down his legs. "Like you." He pulled Randy's legs in making him fall on top of him. "I can do you all night."

Randy giggled "Well to bad because you have to work tomorrow remember."

John groaned "Don't remind me."

Randy leaned down and kissed John. "Don't worry you have the rest of your life to do me all you want."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. "That's true but you know that I could never get over the fact of doing you."

Randy sat up "Okay can we not say doing it anymore because it's starting to sound like we're just having sex and not making love."

"Well making love." John said running his hand up and down Randy's chest. "I love you so much Randy."

Randy just smiled "I love you too Johnny." He kissed John once more before turning onto his side and snuggling against John's side.

John kissed Randy on the forehead. "Night hubby."

Randy smiled against John's chest. "Good night John and wake me up before you leave tomorrow."

John nodded "Okay."

A/N reviews would be loved.


End file.
